Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the titular protagonist of the Japanese manga series, Naruto. He previously fought Monkey D. Luffy in an episode of One Minute Melee. He also appeared in the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Naruto VS Ichigo where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) * Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki * Naruto vs Eren Jaeger * Gohan vs Naruto * Greninja vs Naruto * Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Jio Freed * Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog * Jotaro Kujo VS Naruto Uzumaki * Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel vs Naruto Uzumaki * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Naruto Uzumaki * Saitama VS Naruto * Naruto vs Strider Hiryu * Naruto Uzamaki Vs Akira Kurusu * Raven vs Naruto Uzumaki Battles Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Naruto VS Luffy VS Ichigo * Shonen Jump Battle Royale With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) Completed Death Battles * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang * Goku Vs Naruto * Goku Jr. Vs Naruto * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Fanon version) * Korra vs Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora * Toriko vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Jade and Dee vs Naruto and Sasuke * Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ahri (League of Legends) * Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue) * [[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] * Ibuki (Street Fighter) * Inuyasha * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim series) * Kurama the Yoko (YuYu Hakusho) * Naraku * Robbie Rotten ("LazyTown") * Shippō * Tomoe (Kamisama Kiss) History Born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki became the jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracized and neglected by most of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village throughout his childhood. After joining Team 07, later renamed Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. But added to his aspirations is to save his wayward friend Sasuke Uchiha from the darkness and hatred that consumed him. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large as he eventually becomes the Seventh Hokage, marrying Hinata Hyuga and having two children . Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Boil, Magnet & Lava Kekki Genkai (formerly) ** Yin & Yang styles Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clones ** Transformation ** Summoning ** Rasengan *** Rasengan Barrage *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken *** Repeated Rasenshuriken *** Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken * Taijutsu ** Shinobi Kumite ** Frog Kumite * Genjutsu ** Can counter genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai ** Shurikens ** Tags ** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Flying Raijin Kunai Kurama * AKA the Nine Tails * Immeasurable chakra reserves * Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Tailed Beast Ball ** Chakra shock wave ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms * Sage Mode ** Senjutsu *** Gathers natural energy *** Senses surroundings * Six Paths Sage Mode ** Truth Seeking Balls ** Flight * Chakra Mode ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Can summon Kurama as an avatar Feats * Pulverized Madara's meteorites * Dodged Madara's Light Fang * Tanked Toneri's moon slicing blast * Survived a 1.25 mile (2 km) drop * Kurama defeated Hamura's golem * Powered through Amaterasu * Fought Madara's Limbo shadows * Defeated Gaara, Pain, Kaguya, Toneri, Sasuke Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Boil, Magnet & Lava Kekki Genkai (formerly) ** Yin & Yang styles Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clones ** Transformation ** Summoning ** Rasengan *** Rasengan Barrage *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken *** Repeated Rasenshuriken *** Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken * Taijutsu ** Shinobi Kumite ** Frog Kumite * Genjutsu ** Can counter genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai ** Shurikens ** Tags ** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Flying Raijin Kunai Kurama * AKA the Nine Tailed Fox * Immeasurable chakra reserves * Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Tailed Beast Ball ** Chakra shock wave ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms ** Before Naruto tamed him; Kurama would attempt to break out of Naruto's seal by influencing him with Chakra. ** This is depicted as Kurama's orange chakra forming the shape of tails as an aura around Naruto. The more influence Kurama has; the more 'tails' appear on Naruto. *** 'Version 2' is when Naruto's body becomes engulfed in a black shadow that makes his appearance look like a monstrous fox. ** The Chakra can form claws ** As more tails are added to this form; Naruto's speed and strength increase significantly. ** Naruto becomes more feral and corrupted the stronger Kurama's influence is; making Naruto violently unpredictable. *** This lack of self-control makes Naruto less likely to perform his jutsus or form strategies. ** Kurama might be unleashed if the seal breaks. * Sage / Hermit Mode ** Taught to Naruto by Jiraiya ** Naruto gains yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes ** Senjutsu *** Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. **** The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. **** Allows Naruto to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. *** Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Naruto to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. *** Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques. * Chakra Mode ** Naruto's body and clothing turn black and orange in color with 'Chakra Flames' emanating. ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Can summon Kurama as an avatar: Kurama-Mode *** Can split into a Yin and Yang form. * Six Paths Sage Mode ** A divine transformation gifted to Naruto by the kami Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ** Truth Seeking Balls *** 9 in total (Naruto cannot create more orbs; even if using Clone Jutsu) *** Are a combination Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning elemental Chakra *** Can be infused with Yin/Yang elemental Chakra to be impervious to any Ninjutsu (other than Natural Energy) **** Can kill the immortal undead created from Impure World Reincarnation *** Disintegrates on contact *** Can shapeshift **** Can be used as weapons; like swords or staffs **** Can be used as floating platforms *** Used for Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken *** Can be fired as explosive projectiles *** Cannot be used beyond a 70 meters distance. ** Flight * Asura Kurama / Beast Mode Part I * Age: 12-13 * Short-Range: Naruto Uzumaki Barrage * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, Toad Summons, Nine Tails Chakra Cloak (Version 1) * Healing Factor due to the Nine Tails. Part II * Age: 15 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan, Giant/Odama Rasengan. * Long Range: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Toad Summons, Nine Tails Chakra Cloak (Version 2), Sage Mode * Healing Factor due to the Nine-Tails. Part II (Fourth Great Ninja War) * Age: 16 * Short-Range * Mid-Range: Rasengan, Giant/Odama Rasengan, Massive Rasengan * Long Range: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Toad Summons, Sage Mode, Nine Tails Chakra Mode/Tailed Beast Mode (Yang), Sage Art:- Many Rasengan Mega Barrage. * Healing Factor due to Kurama. * Sage Mode increases his senses. Part II (Six Paths) * Age: 17 * Short-Range: Truth Seeker Staff, Kurama's Chakra Limbs * Mid-Range: Rasengan, Giant/Odama Rasengan, Massive Rasengan, Magnet Style:- Rasengan * Long Range: Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, Truth Seeker Orbs, Mini Tailed-Beast Ball * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Six-Paths Sage Mode, Nine Tails Chakra Mode/Tailed Beast Mode (Yin) Naruto: The Last * Age: 19 * Short-Range: 5K Uzumaki Naruto Barrage (Naruto Ninja Storm 4) * Mid-Range: Rasengan, Giant/Odama Rasengan, Massive Rasengan, Rasengan Super Barrage * Long Range: Tailed Beast Chakra Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Nine Tails Chakra Mode (Complete) * Note: Artificial right arm. Epilogue * Age: 30s * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan, Giant/Odama Rasengan, Massive Rasengan * Long Range: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, Fūma/Demon Wind Shuriken * Special: Nine Tails Chakra Mode (Complete), Shadow Clone Jutsu * Note: Artificial right arm. Feats * High level of charisma. * Despite starting off as a ninja, Naruto rapidly became able to fight on par with noteworthy prodigious and skilled shinobi, and master various complex jutsu. Under the training of Jiraiya and in during the Fourth Great Ninja, Naruto have single-handily defeated Nagato's Six Paths of Pain and became able to effective battle ninja like Madara Uchiha. After being infused with Six Paths, Naruto actually overwhelmed Madara while he was the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, contend with Kaguya Otsutsuki while on his own, and later defeat Toneri Otsutsuki. * Tagged the Fourth Raikage, despite him being around the speed of lightning. * Defeated the Third Raikage and Obito Uchiha. * Was able to block the combined power of five Tailed Beast Balls on his own and struck back with his own Tailed Beast Ball. * Naruto also stood toe-to-toe with Sasuke numerous times, always ending in draws with their last battle causing Naruto to replaced his right arm with an artificial limb when it was destroyed in. * Survived being dragged through a minefield Flaws * Can be thick-headed, temperamental and suborn sometimes. While he is a great tactician; Naruto is still capable of being an idiotic goofball. Failures * Got knocked out by his daughter and ended up in a day-long coma. Gallery Naruto_Sprite.gif|Naruto Sprite Naruto.png Naruto Pre-Shippuden.jpeg|Naruto in Part I. Naruto (Nine Tails).png|Naruto after linking with Kurama. Angry.jpeg|Naruto using Kurama's chakra. Naruto senjutsu of the six paths render 4 by danteg9 2-d7jkdy2.png|Naruto in Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto (epilogue).PNG|Hokage Naruto Naruto and kurama.jpg|Kurama being unlocked by Naruto for the first time Trivia *In Episode 4 of Death Battle Cast, Naruto vs Gandalf was selected as the community battle, where the audience could weigh in their opinions on social media. Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Flight Users Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Earth Manipulator